Revenge is Sweet
by tdifreak55
Summary: Just a one shot! : ok, Gwen comes back from her apperance from TDROTI and Duncan gets ticked off at the host with the most. When he visits...he puts the revenge on Total Drama Revenge of the Island


_I have a one shot idea…lol oh my brain… you know when Duncan visits TDROTI? Here is why he is mad…_

* * *

**Revenge is sweet**

**Duncan's POV**

I am relaxing in a sun tanning chair, with all of the other losers who had to make an appearance on season four. Most of everyone still is not…all that friendly to Gwen and I. But people like Bridgette, Izzy, Owen, and surprisingly Heather are nice to us. Ok…Heather just acts like Heather to us instead of a Courtney on steroids. All I have to say is…thank the lord that Chris did not have Courtney make a cameo. Gwen and I's life would be even more Hell. Speaking of…Gwen had to make her cameo today. So yea today has been pretty boring.

"Hey Duncan!" Bridgette hollered out to me. I turned and looked at her.

"Gwen's boat is approaching!" I got up and ran to the dock. As soon as I see Gwen, my heart drops. She runs up to me, burying her head into my bare chest. I have no idea what the Hell is wrong with her, but I do not ask her about that at this moment. I just rub her back and let her cry. Everyone was starting to look at us, and it is none of their fucking business. I pick up Gwen bridal style, and carry her to her hotel room. I lay her down on the bed and kneel down next to her, holding her hand.

"What is wrong Gwen…what is going on?" Gwen sniffled and wiped her face.

"Fucking Chris buried me alive…again…in a wooden box with a guy who has farts almost as smelly as Owen's…for over two hours." My blood started boiling, but I did not let Gwen notice. I wipe away her tears and kiss her tenderly.

"Shh…Gwen you are here now…you are safe with me…" Gwen pulled me closer.

"Please…I do not want to be alone." Gwen scoots over and I lay down next to her, pulling her close to my body.

"I fucking hate Chris…fucking…hate…him." I rubbed Gwen's black and teal hair, putting my hand under her chin. I looked right into her dark green eyes that make me melt into a puddle of gooiness.

"So do I pasty, look whenever I go back to the island, I will put the revenge in Total Drama Revenge of the Island." For the first time since Gwen came back I saw that beautiful smile of her and her cute little giggle.

"See? That there is why I like you." I smirked and leaned my head against hers.

"Hey that is my line Gwenny." Gwen then put her index finger on my chest, poking me.

"Well it is my line now babe." I chuckle a little and kiss Gwen, wrapping my arms around her waist. After about five minutes of making out, I smiled at her.

"Well since you stole my line, I shall make a new one." I took a deep breath, hoping the words that I am about to say will be said back.

"That there is one of the million reasons that I love you." Gwen's eyes widened initially in shock, but then softened, putting her hand on my cheek.

"I love you too." I smiled and got up, picking Gwen up and spun us around. Gwen laughed and kissed me again. Interrupting our moment was a knock at the door. I grumbled and opened the door, which stood one of the poor sappy interns.

"Duncan, you have a cameo appearance tomorrow." I got this evil as fuck smirk on my face, which scared the living shit out of the intern.

"Hehe, I cannot wait."The intern nodded nervously then took off running, screaming the whole way. I turned around to Gwen, we both start cracking up.

"You just love to scare everyone do you not?" I chuckled.

"Maybe just a little." Gwen laughed and kissed me again. How Chris could hurt Gwen by making her face her fear again, he truly is the devil on Earth.

**Right before Duncan leaves for his cameo appearance**

I hug Gwen goodbye, and whisper into her ear.

"I will make Chris pay today, in more ways than one." I got onto the boat and waved goodbye to everyone. I gave Gwen a knowing look and she smirked evilly at me, and I smirked right back. All of a sudden, Chef tied me up.

"What the fuck dude?"

"Don't ask me, it is Chris' idea." Motherfucker is so going to pay today.

**After Duncan ran off**

First, I snuck into the kitchen, in the back where Chris gets his gourmet food. I mixed some chocolate laxative into some pudding, cake, and even a little inside a sandwich. Have fun with the runs you son of a bitch! I then ran to this giant landmark thing of Chris' head, heh I am pretty sure that cost a lot of dough. Perfect. I looked around for anything I could use to mess up the rock. I walked around until I found the arts and craft shed thing from season one. There surely has to be something in there I could use. I break open the door and look around. In a drawer I found a few explosives and a remote to detonate them. Fucking perfect! This is right up my alley. While Chris was too busy hosting the show, I set up all of the explosions. Chris is in for a surprise today. I hid behind a rock, relaxing. I pulled out my phone and started to text Gwen my plans. She texted me back.

"Haha that is awesome! I do not know which one I like more, exploding something that surely costed like thousands of dollars or him getting major runs." I smirked.

"I know right, I am an evil genius ;)"

I heard the sound of go carts approaching, so I told Gwen that I had to go and I waited for just the right moment.

"No that wasn't me." I hit the remote, and the whole landmark exploded. "Now that, that was me." I laughed so hard, and so did Chef. You know you did well whenever you make Chef laugh.

**On the boat ride home**

"I got to say delinquent, you made the whole season worth it today." I chuckled.

"What can I say; I had a score to settle with him." Chef raised an eyebrow at me.

"One word, Gwen." Chef nodded his head.

"I told him that it was fucked up, but of course he did not listen. I saw playa de losers approaching, and I hopped out.

"Oh chef! Do not eat the pudding, cake, or sandwiches! I left a surprise for Chris in them."

"Thanks for the tip juvie!" With that Chef drove off and Gwen hugged me.

"You really are the best boyfriend ever."I kissed Gwen, licking her lips gently, and then I pulled away.

"Yes I am and don't you forget that." I smirked and so did Gwen. Gwen then pushed me onto a chair, then straddling my waist.

"Don't you ever forget that I am the best girlfriend that you will ever have." We made out for around fifteen minutes until we heard a screaming from far off.

"Bathroom!" Gwen and I started laughing. I held her close to me.

Yep, I put the revenge in Total Drama Revenge of the Island, in this case Revenge of the Duncan.

* * *

_I'm pretty sure I'm the first to make a one shot out of this idea...but if not then...oh well! Review and favorite and all of that fun stuff!_


End file.
